PMD Explores of Dispair and Hope
by princessbisket
Summary: Katherine has gotten thrown into the world of pokemon, but with no clue as to why. All she seems to remember is her name, and someone else seems to be recalled by her. What is her purpose, and will she stay a pokemon?


**A/N: Things will work mostly how 'Explores of..." worked, but there will be no characters from those games at all. I know a lot like to theorize that the PMD world is a separate place with no humans ( & current games say that). However... I don't care. Besides, Red/Blue had some humans besides main character as Genar became a pokemon from a curse. Besides, I'm going to do a lot of things differently. But I still hope you enjoy it regardless. **

All there was, was darkness, judgmental eyes, whispers, and laughter. I Katherine, jumped deep into the ocean to get rid of all the pain from them. But they were still following me there. It suddenly went silent, and a soft voice spoke.  
"…What are you doing here?"  
I believed the voice was in my mind, like the current torment going through my mind was.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
My mind is confusing. Was I having some sort of regret or something doing this? I knew there was no one to go back for. If only he came back. That was the only time I was happy.  
"… There is a lot of loneliness and pain everywhere. Maybe… you can help others who are suffering."  
Now I believed I was losing my mind. Help others who were suffering? I opened my eyes, and saw a figure. Though, it was hard to make out with the water and the sun. It all suddenly got black.

"H-hey… Are y-you okay?"  
The zoroa opened her eyes.  
The Shedninja there felt relieved. "Oh good! Your o-okay!"  
Zorora stood up and looked around.  
"Y-you are not around h-here, huh? Maybe I can h-help… You can call me Shedninja for n-now… since I have no c-cool nickname yet…"  
Zorora give him a confused look. Was this bug thing really talking to him?  
"So… what's your name?"  
"Katherine…"  
"… O-oh… Well Katherine, do y-you know were from?"  
Katherine flattened her ears and looked away. She only remembered her name.  
"O-oh… Well, maybe I can h-help! You a-are a Zoroa so…"  
"What?" She looked down to the ground and was surprised to see paws. Katherine checked out herself, while Shedninja watched her with an uneasy look.  
Then a haunter, diftloon, and suppet came along.  
"Hey, I thought I heard Stutters over here!" the haunter said.  
"H-Hey! M-my name i-isn't s-stutters!" Shedninja said.  
Katherine laughed. "I think the name suits you!"  
The suppet grinned. "Everyone does! And so that IS his name!"  
"B-but…" Stutters whined.  
"Really Stutters, how could a ghost type pokemon be such a coward? Ghost pokemon are supposed to be scary!" the haunter said.  
"Maybe it's the bug type in him! That could explain why he's such a wimp!" the diftloon said.  
The ghost pokemon laughed.  
A scyther stood behind them, glaring at them with crossed scythes. "And what is that supposed to imply?" the scyther shouted.  
"K-Knives!" the shuppet whimpered.  
"It just means… that sense he's both bug AND ghost type, that's why he's so cowardly. That's it!" the haunter stated, and his ghost group nodded. "No need to be so sensitive…" the haunter muttered.  
Knives glared at the haunter. "How about instead of bullying innocent citizens, you and your group go and get some work done for a change, huh Nightmare?"  
Nightmare sighed. "Right… Let's go you two." Nightmare and his ghost team left.  
Stutters floated up towards Knives. "Umm… T-Thank you, s-sir."  
"Just call me Knives. And don't mention it…" He looked back towards Nightmare and his group.  
"…O-okay. I-I have a r-request, K-Knives."  
"What is it Stutters?"  
Stutters looked down. "…N-never mind."  
"Well, I got work to do. So, I'll be on my way." Knives then left.  
Stutters then turned to Katherine. "A-anyways… Maybe there is someone w-who can help you out… If you can't q-quite remember w-where you're from. I'll take you to h-him!" Stutters then flew off.  
Katherine sighed. He was really pathetic and annoying, but she had nothing else she can do at the moment, so she followed him.

They arrived in a forest area, with Stutters talking the whole way.  
"…and K-Knives, he's so cool! I'd l-like to be in his g-guild, but… I-I don't think… he'd find me h-helpful at all…"  
"Well, you got that right," Katerine thought.  
"…But, I-I got to g-get in! So I c-can show that N-Nightmare!"  
They stopped at a tree.  
"So I-I'll go and e-explain things to h-him. J-just wait here!" Stutters then flew off.  
It wasn't long after he left when Katherine heard someone yelling at him. "What are you doing? Can't a Ninjask get some privacy!"  
"O-oh… s-sorry Buzz and Miss. B-Butterfree."  
"What? What do you want?"  
Stutters explained to Buzz that she found a zoroa who doesn't know the place she's from, and asks if he can tell her some places to see if any sound familiar to her.  
Buzz sighed, but said, "I'll see what I can do…"  
They both flew over to Katherine.  
"Alright. So over in the west area, we have…"  
Katherine listened as he talked about places, but none sounded familiar to him.  
"…But, if you need to head to the North, you need to watch for the humans…"  
Katherine gasped. "Humans? Where?"  
"…I know. Scary. Just avoid the area past the Ororola Plaza. There lies some route were people who capture pokemon lurk!"  
Katherine ran off.  
"H-hey! Where are…" Stutters started, but then she was long gone before he finished his sentence.  
"Probably jogged her memory as to where she is from."  
"Y-Yeah! Hopefully, She'll b-be okay on her o-own…"  
Then an Igglybuff appeared and was shouting, "help! Someone please help!"  
Buzz irritably sighed.  
"W-what's the m-matter?" Stutters asked.  
"My friend, a claffa…" she started to weep. "She's got lost in a cave, and I haven't seen her in days!" Igglybuff then started crying.  
"…D-don't you w-worry! I'll find h-her!"  
Igglybuff smiled. "Really? Oh thank you!"  
"Save y-your thanks… f-for when I f-find her!"  
"Right!"  
"Like that'll happen…" Buzz mumbled.  
"So… l-lead the way!" Stutters said.  
"Okay!" the igglybuff said.  
The both of them then left.  
"Finally!" Buzz shouted. Then he flew back to the butterfree. "I'm back, baby!"

An arbok was ogling at a seviper, who found a dropped apple on the ground.  
Then Katherine popped up. "Hey you!"  
The arbok glared at her. "Hey! Buzz off! I'm busy!"  
"Which way is the route where the humans appear? Tell me!"  
The arbok gasped. "Are you psycko? You'll get captured and never see your family and friends again!"  
"I am not that stupid! Just tell me!"  
"…Whatever. Just go that way…" he pointed with his tail. "and you'll eventually get there. I'm telling you though…"  
But Katherine ran off. And he noticed the Serviper was gone too.

Knives arrived at the S.O.S board, and noticed that there were a lot of people who needed help still.  
A kirlia came beside him. "Looks like we are going to be busy for a while," she said.  
"Yeah…"  
He looked at a new notice on the board. It read, "Help! Lost in Hireka cave. Been attacked. Need assistance!"  
"…There is no name or reward on that one. How strange," the kirlia stated.  
"Right…" Knives said.  
"… You are not thinking of going, are you?"  
"Hireka cave is full of territorial pokemon who don't like pokemon trespassing. I have to go and help."  
"… You are going to need some sort of assistance for this one."  
Nightmare groaned as he was left the person he helped. "Man, I am so exhausted. I…"  
"Nightmare!" Knives shouted.  
"What?" Nightmare snapped.  
"You are coming with me! Now!"  
Nightmare angrily sighed.

Katherine came to a beach. It was full of people, but none of them looked familiar to her. She pouted. "What am I going to do now?" she wondered. If only she can turn human, she may be able to get some answers. She focused on one girl, and thought she imaged turning into her. Though when she opened her eyes, she had feet and hands.  
"How did I do that?" Katherine questioned.  
She then looked off in the distance and saw a male she defiantly knew. In fact, she loved him. Eric was his name. Katherine doesn't know how she knows him, but she felt so happy to see him, and like she longed to see him. She wondered how she should approach him.

Knives and Nightmare went through floor after floor looking for the lost pokemon. A poochenna joined up in the team after recognizing Knives. They fought so many pokemon in the area, that Nightmare and Knives were getting tired. A wild poochenna came after Knives, but Nightmare moved right in front of it, and fainted.  
"No, Nightmare!" Knives shouted. Knives glared at the poochenna and made it faint.  
The poochenna on Knives team whimpered for Nightmare. "Now what? You two are really strong and know how to work as a team. Now that he's gone, how are we are going to get through?"  
Knives starred at Nightmare as he disappears with a flash of light. "Why did you have to go and do that?" he wondered. He then noticed some Oran berries. So he picked them up and gave one to the poochena. "Let's keep going!" He then ate the berry and searched for the stares, and the poochena followed suit. They found the stares, and when they went up them, they found they found themselves surrounded by poochena. Knives looked up, and saw a mightyenna at top of the edge of a pointed rock.


End file.
